Arthur Woods
Arthur Woods, a character in the ''Desire & Decorum'' series, is an under-butler and the head-footman at the Edgewater Estate. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Arthur has medium length black hair, blue eyes and light skin. He wears a black suit with a white shirt and white bow-tie. Personality As the under-butler, Mr. Woods is always calm, polite and courteous. He knows what is expected of someone in his status as a servant to Edgewater and does nothing to ire his employers. He is loyal to the Earl and to Edgewater and keeps his interactions with the Countess professional. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Journey Ahead * Chapter 4: Best Foot Forward * Chapter 8: Ill Repute * Chapter 10: On Your Marks * Chapter 14: Fight or Flight Book 2 * Chapter 3: Homeward Bound * Chapter 5: Celebration * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception * Chapter 10: In the Balance * Chapter 11: A New Horizon Book 3 * Chapter 1: Family Matters * Chapter 2: Ashes to Ashes (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: A Mother's Touch * Chapter 6: Keep Your Enemies Closer * Chapter 7: London Calling (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: The Price of the Past * Chapter 9: Fifth Time's the Charm * Chapter 11: The Game is Afoot (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Tower of Terror * Chapter 14: Anticipation * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 18: 1817 Desire & Decorum: First Winter * Chapter 1: Deck the Halls * Chapter 2: All I Want for Christmas * Chapter 3: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year Relationships Briar As soon as he meets Miss Daly, he is charmed by her. If she chooses to tease or flirt with him, he blushes at her forwardness but tells you that he would never do anything to tarnish Miss Daly’s reputation. In Book 1, Chapter 14, you can choose to encourage their relationship. If you choose to scheme against the Countess, he says he doesn’t have Miss Daly’s pluckiness or craftiness but would gladly be her sidekick in mischief. He tells her that being around her makes him feel like a king, like every glance she gives him is worth the entirety of Edgewater. Throughout Book 2, you can encourage their relationship to blossom and persuade Briar to tell him of her feelings. In Chapter 16, you can encourage him to propose to her and they will marry at the church where your nuptials to former Duke Richards were not taking place. If you encourage Mr. Marlcaster instead, you do not see Mr. Woods' reaction. Your Character In Book 1, Chapter 8, you can choose to deliver letters with him and Briar in London. In Chapter 14, when you return to London, he tells you that Countess Henrietta has threatened to fire the staff if they allow you into the house. When he asked her whether Bishop Monroe had thrown out the earl’s most recent will, she flew into a rage and threatened to fire him. Nevertheless, he tells you the staff supports you over the Countess. You can choose to accept his and Briar’s offer to scheme against the Countess. Briar’s idea is to put fish paste in the Countess’ shoes while Mr. Wood’s idea is to double the salt in her dishes. In Book 2, Chapter 10, he helps you sneak out of Edgewater to see your love interest. Other Looks MrWoodsFullView.png|Full View Trivia *He learned sleight of hand from a performer at a county fair. *He shares the same forename as Arthur Vance from It Lives Beneath. *His parents are factory workers in London. They sent him to live with his aunt in the countryside to learn more, to be able to find better work. His aunt taught him how to speak, read and write properly. *The name Arthur is of Celtic origin, which means "bear-man". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Parents Category:Playing Cupid